eminemfandomcom-20200213-history
One Shot 2 Shot
One Shot 2 Shot is a song by Eminem featuring D12 which appeared as the eighteenth track on the Encore album. It's about a shooting and evacuation where the band is performing. Lyrics I told ya'll mothafuckas I was comin' back ''(Oh shit) ''What now nigga, what now? ''(What are you doin'?) ''What? ''Proof, the projects, nigga ''One shot, two shot, three shots, four shots, all I hear is gunshots ''This is where the fun stops, bodies drop, hit the floor, music's off ''Party stops, everybody hit the door, somebody's lickin' shots off ''Security's gone I'm dropped in the club ''And I'm tryna run and get my muthafuckin' gun ''(Nigga, what about your wife?) ''Nigga fuck my wife, I'm tryin' ta run and save my muthafuckin' life ''Oh shit, the shooter's comin' ''Bitches hollerin', niggas runnin', people shot all over the floor ''And I'm tryin' ta make it to the St. Andrew's door ''That's the sound of the glock ''Even DJ House fucked around and got shot ''I done messed around and forgot my tec ''I don't see nobody but Fab Five and Hex ''(Kuniva you awright) ''These niggas is trippin' ''(Where's Bizarre at?) ''I'm tryna slip through the exit and get to where my car is at ''Bitches screamin' everywhere and niggas is wildin' ''Two minutes ago we was all jokin' and smilin' ''This chick is clingin' onto me sobbin' and sighin' ''Sayin' she didn't mean to diss me earlier and she cryin' ''But it's real and it's on and cats is gettin' killed ''So I hugged her and used her body as a human shield ''And she got hit now she's yellin' ''(Don't leave me) ''I told her I'd be right back and the dumb bitch believed me ''I squeezed through the back door and made my escape ''I ran and got my 38, I hope it's not too late ''One shot, two shot, three shots, four shots, all I hear is gunshots ''This is where the fun stops, bodies drop, hit the floor, music's off ''Party stops, everybody hit the door, somebody's lickin' shots off ''(I been tryna call you all day, mothafucka, where you at?) ''I'm on seven mile, what the fuck was that ''Damn somebody hit me from the back ''(With they car?) ''With a gat nigga and my tire flat ''And I just hit a pole, them niggas some hoes ''(Is you hit?) ''I don't know but I can tell you what they drove ''It was a black Mitsubishi ''(Shit, that's the clique we beefin' wit) ''Man and I was on my way there ''Believe me I'm leavin' a caucus today ''I'ma park my car and walk the rest of the way ''I'm in the mood to strut, my AK ain't even tucked ''I'ma meet you at the club, we gon' fuck these hoes up ''One shot, two shot, three shots, four shots, all I hear is gunshots ''This is where the fun stops, bodies drop, hit the floor, music's off ''Party stops, everybody hit the door, somebody's lickin' shots off ''I never seen no shit like this is my life before ''People are still camped out from the night before ''Sleepin' outside the door waitin' in line ''Still tryna get inside the club to see D12 perform ''The fire marshalls know, the venue's too small ''People are wall to wall, three thousand and some odd fans ''And some cum-wad from out the parkin' lot ''Gets in an argument over a parkin' spot ''Decides to pull his gun out and let's a few of 'em off ''Missed who he's aimin' for six feet away's the door ''Into St. Andrew's hall, now the strays flyin' all over the place ''Sprays one bitch in the face, another one of 'em came through the wall ''Before anyone could even hear the first shot go off ''I'm posted up at the bar havin' a mazel tov ''Bullet wizzed right by my ear damn near shot it off ''Thank God I'm alive, I gotta find Denaun ''And where the fuck is Von, he usually tucks one on him ''Wait a minute I think I just saw Bizarre ''No, I guess not, what the fuck, oh my God it was ''I never saw him run so fast in my life ''Look at him haulin' ass, I think he left his wife ''There she is on the ground bein' trampled ''I go to grab her up by the damn hand but I can't pull her ''Goddamn, there just went another damn bullet, I'm hit ''My vest is barely able to handle it, it's too thin ''If I get hit again I can't do it, I scoop deep ''Follow Bizarre's path ran through it ''And made it to the front door and collapsed on the steps ''Looked up and I seen Swift shootin' it out ''But I can't see who he's shootin' it out with ''But Denaun's right behind him squeezin' his four fifth ''One shot, two shot, three shots, four shots, all I hear is gunshots ''This is where the fun stops, bodies drop, hit the floor, music's off ''Party stops, everybody hit the door, somebody's lickin' shots off ''It's Friday night came to this bitch, right ''Big ass to my left and Desert Eagle to my right ''I ain't come in this bitch to party, I came in this bitch to fight ''Although I can't stay here to fight 'cuz I'm poppin' niggas tonight ''That's right bitches I'm drunk with revenge ''Shot a bouncer in the neck for tryna check when I get in ''Swift told me to meet him here so it's clear that the schmuck that ''Shot out the back of his truck is up in this mothafucka ''So one shot for the money, two's to stop the show ''Third's for the bartender ''(There's plenty of shots to go) ''(I just wanna know who's drivin' a black Mitsubishi) ''He tried to run so Proof shot him in the knee wit a three piece ''One shot, two shot, three shots, four shots, all I hear is gunshots ''This is where the fun stops, bodies drop, hit the floor, music's off ''Party stops, everybody hit the door, somebody's lickin' shots off Video There is no official music video. Category:Song Category:Encore Category:2000s Category:Characters